Undercover Spy
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Gale/Gajevy Story! Just read
1. chapter 1

**Levy's POV**

How long have I been undercover? 5 years. Last time I check in with my superiors. 3 years. I am 20 years old and I have infiltrated an evil gang since I was 15. Before I came on this mission, I did another infiltration mission for 2 years. I'm their best spy, so that's why I'm here. I am near the top of the group. I have not met the boss yet. His right-hand men, Mash and Ralph are the only connect to the boss. I hope to meet him soon so that I can stop this undercover work and go home. Once I meet the boss I will contact my superiors and tell them what I learned and why I went dark for 3 years. I sigh as I put my outfit on(Edo one). I still can't believe they made wear this. I put my hair into a pony-tail, then braided it. For the past 6 years I have not cut my hair. It's very long and sometimes I just want to cut my hair back to it's normal length, but then they might recognize me. Then I will probably be dead and I win't see Lu-Chan again. I get my comeback boots on as I leave my apartment and lock the door. People don't call me Levy. My name for the past 5 years has been Rose-Mary. Lu-Chan chose that name out for me. I make sure that I have my knife in my comeback boot and my trusty pistol on my hip and another one on my leg. I walked down an alley as I take my usual route to the headquarters of the evil gang. It's called **Killing** **Mockingbirds**. They are called that because a mockingbird is a symbol for innocents. So they are killing innocents. I got to say, it's a very smart name. I keep walking, but then stop when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Who's there," I call out.

"Why Rose-Mary. It's just us," a man says as he and two others follow behind him.

"Oh...it's just you," I say as I watch them.

They are from a rival gang called **Solar Eclipse**. I have no idea how their leader came up with the name. They just surface over the past 3 years and became powerful enough to rival **Killing** **Mockingbirds** , thought the gang I'm spying on became powerful in just 6 months. That happened 18 years ago. It's one of the most powerful gangs in the country. If we can tumble this one down, then we can do it to like others too.

"Just us? We are your biggest rival. And you say 'it is just you'...we are the highest commanders in **Solar** **Eclipse** ," The leader brags.

"Oh really," I ask as I take my 44-caliber pistol and point it at him. "Then you won't see another day of freedom."

"I was just about to say the same thing," the leader said as he pulls out a gun.

One of his friends pulls out a knife and the other one takes out a pistol. The one with the knife charges at me. I duck as he slash at me. I fell him cut my hair so now it lands at my lower back. I shoot him as he drops down dead. The other 2 points their gun at me. Before either could react, the other friend is on the ground like the other one.

"H-how," the leader stutters as he look at me as I smirk.

"You never heard of One Shot Mary? What a shame," I say. "But I guess you can think about me while you rot in our jail."

Before her could ask what I meant, my boyfriend knocks him out.

"Geehee. That's my girl," he says as he steps into the light. "So ya want him ta be in our jail?"

"Yup. He bragged about being the highest commander in **Solar** **Eclipse**. Thought he could tell us about the gang," I tell him as he smirks.

"That's my Shrimp for ya," he says as he puts the unconscious leader over his shoulder. "Are we gonna go or just stay here all day?"

"Let's go," I say as we head off to the headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levy's POV**

I walk next to my boyfriend as we enter the headquarters.

"Ralph, Rose-Mary, where were you? Why do you have someone from **Solar** **Eclipse** knocked out," Mash ask as he walks over to us.

"He and two of his friends came after me. I killed his friends and Ralph knocked the leader out. He is a high commander in **Solar** **Eclipse**. I thought we could squeeze some information out of him," I explain to Mash.

"Not a bad idea Rose-Mary. You two will interrogate him once he wakes up. I will inform Boss what is happening," Mash says as he leaves to talk to the Boss.

We walk towards the basement as I look over at my boyfriend. His raven hair is tied back in a low pony-tail. His ruby red eyes keep glancing at me here and there as we head to the basement.

"You alright," I ask Ralph.

"Mash is hiding something. I just don't know what," he says as we stop walking. "He's planning something and I'm scared of what it is."

"Gajeel...don't worry. We will keep an eye on him and he will tell you the plan when he is ready," I tell my boyfriend as I touch his arm.

"Thanks Shrimp," he says as we share a quick passionate kiss.

Ralph's real name is Gajeel Redfox. I only know his real name. He also helped me enter and rise through the ranks.

"Which cell Levy," Gajeel ask me.

"How about the one in the way back," I say as he nods his head in agreement.

Gajeel knows who I am. But since we both love each other very much and have been dating for 4 years, we basically know things Mash doesn't know. We chain the leader to the wall as I get the water bucket.

"Are ya gonna move in with me Shrimp? Ya more-or-less already live with me," Gajeel ask me as I think.

"Sure! Most of my things are there so moving the rest will be easy," I say as he smiles.

"GeeHee good. I'm gonna come with ya and help ya with the move. Now...let's get this started."

I smile as I throw the water onto the leader as he gasp and open his eyes. I wonder how Lu-Chan and the others are,

 **Lucy's POV**

I walk towards the crime scene as I duck under the tape that keep people out of the area that the crime happened. Natsu is taking pictures as I walk over to the two bodies.

"Do you know who they are," I ask my boyfriend.

"Yes. They were the right-hand men of the highest commander in the gang **Solar** **Eclipse** ," Natsu tells me.

"Why are they here? Doesn't **Solar** **Eclipse** control the other part of town? Why are they in **Killing** **Mockingbirds** area?"

"They must have been after someone Luce," Natsu tells me. "We also found blue hair. They one with the knife must have cut it off the person they were after."

"Are they running the DNA test for the blue hair," I ask him.

"We just sent them to Juvia. She should have it done in 5 minutes," Natsu tells us.

"Ok. By the looks of it, they were both killed with one bullet."

"Maybe One Shot Mary did this," Erza says as she looks at the bodies.

"We will know better when we get them back to the lab," I say as Erza picks her phone up.

"We need to go. Juvia wants to see us all. She got the results back from the DNA test from the blue hair."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

Gray, Jellal, Erza, Natsu and I head to Juvia's lab to see her pacing as she waits for us.

"Juvia is so happy you were about to make it," Juvia tells us.

"What do you want to show us," Erza ask her.

"Juvia ran the DNA test 10x and all of the data said the same thing," Juvia says as she pulls a picture up as we all gasp. "Levy-Chan is still alive."

"There must be a reason she have not called us back for 3 years," Jellal states.

"Yes...but what," Erza ask as we ponder. "We must tell Master what we had found out. Lucy! Get all the information we have on Levy's undercover mission."

I nod my head as I race out to find them. Please be safe Levy-Chan!

 **Levy's POV**

Gajeel and I leave the basement after we finished interrogating the leader...who's name is Ken and he have a wife and two daughters. We make it to the top as Mash runs over to us.

"Hey guys! Did he talk?"

"Yup! We need to assemble the council and tell them what we figured out," I tell Mash.

"Alright. We will meet in 10 minutes. Boss also decided to let another person be his right-hand man. I will announce after you tell the others what you found out."

"Alright. Thanks for telling us," Gajeel tells Mash.

"No problem Ralph," Mash say as he leaves to tell the others.

I'm the only girl on the council and I'm proud of it. Gajeel have been on the council for 6 years and I have been on it for 4 years. Other have been on it for 10 years. I wonder who will be the new right-hand man. Well, I will figure that out at the meeting. I should dye the end of my hair black and have purple streaks in my hair. Yeah...sounds perfect.

"Do you mind if I dye my hair," I ask Gajeel.

"What would ya do," he ask me.

"I was thinking of making the tips of my hair black and then add purple streaks in my hair," I tell him as we enter the meeting room.

"Sounds great," Gajeel tells me.

"Wonder what happened in the alley after we left.

"Police probably have found it and is trying to silver what happened in the alley," I say as the other members start to enter.

Mast enters last as he close the door behind him. Her walks over and sits in his chair. He sits to the right of Gajeel while I sit to his left.

"Ralph and Rose-Mary have collected some important information from a high commander in **Solar** **Eclipse**. Please tell us what you found out," Mash says as eyes falls on us.

"So Ken...the high commander in **Solar** **Eclipse**...told us that they are planning to attack us. The date is still undecided, but that doesn't mean we can't build up our defense," I tell them. "He also said they are after an item in our possession that they want."

"Which is," someone ask me.

"I'm not sure I'd the boss wants a lot of people to know or not. Ralph know that item and we were hoping to ask the boss about it."

"Alright. Anything else," Mash ask.

"Yeah...he said the leader of **Solar** **Eclipse** wants your head Mash," I tell them.

"Wonderful! Anyway, the boss wants to appoint another right-hand man. And the person is..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Levy's POV**

We wait for Mash to tell us who the new right-hand man is.

"...is Rose-Mary! Congrats!"

Everyone looks at me shocked, while Gajeel just smirks.

"Me?! Are you sure he wants me," I ask Mash.

"Yup! Everyone but Ralph and Rose-Mary can leave. Tell everyone what happened and make sure we are prepared for when they attack," Mash tells everyone.

We nod our head as the other council members leave. The last one close the door so now it is just Mash, Gajeel and myself.

"What item do they want," Mash ask us.

"They want the Dragon Heart Stone," I tell Mash.

"Ah...so they want this," Mash says as he shows us a necklace.

Is is a purple gem that looks like dragon scales that goes from light to dark as it go father from the neck.

We gasp as I recognize the stone in the necklace.

"How do you have it," I ask him.

"The Boss gave it to me," Mash said as he stands up. "Follow me. I think it is time for both of you to meet the Boss. Sorry for not letting you see him early Ralph. He was a bit preoccupied to have you see him," Mash tells us as we pass through the door in the back of the meeting room.

It looks like an office of some sort. The walls are a deep royal red color. The flooring is a dark black oak type. Instead of a desk, there is a coffin. It's a cherry tree bark. I gasp as we get close enough to see who is in it. The top is glass so we can see the dead man in it. He is wearing a tux. His long silver hair is spread out around him. He is wearing a cross necklace and his wedding ring.

"This is Max Forest. The 'Boss' of **Killing** **Mockingbirds**. I killed him 10 years ago and became the boss...though I know no one would follow a 10 year old...so I told them that the boss wants me to tell him everything that happens. So I have been running this dump for the past 10 years! Everyone is a fool! The police too!"

"Why did ya do it Mash," Gajeel ask him.

"For power and money. And Rose-Mary...I am entrusting the Dragon Heart Stone to your care. And neither of you will tell anyone. Because you won't see another day," Mash tells us as he put the necklace around me. "And right now you need to move Rose-Mary. You have a place?"

"Yeah...I'm going to live with Ralph," I tell Mash.

"Very good! Can't wait to see your children growing up and doing the family business like their parents," Mash says as he keeps smiling.

"We should go. I should be all moved in with Ralph before the night rolls around," I say as Gajeel and I knead for the exit.

"Alright! I will see you later," Mash said as we close the door.

We leave the meeting room as we head for Gajeel's truck. It's back and it was made by Ford. I get into it as he get on the driver side. He starts it up as we pull out of the parking lot. I think about why Mash handed me the necklace. We start off to my apartment as we listen to the radio.

"Before we go to our apartment...we can get the dye ya want ta do yer hair," Gajeel tell me as I look at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If it will make ya happy Shrimp," Gajeel tells me.

"Thank you," I tell Gajeel as I hug him.

He smiles as we head to my apartment. We were able to get everything into his truck in a half a hour. We then got my supplies I need to dye my hair...which I'm going to do in our bathroom. I wonder what fate will have in store these coming weeks...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

I sigh as I sit at my desk. After we realized that Levy-Chan is still alive, I have been going through all of her files. One thing that is getting me stuck is One Shot Mary. Levy wasn't really good with a gun when she was 15. How could Levy kill them both with only one bullet? I can understand if she practice and got better with shooting a gun...it also have been 5 years since I saw her last...unless...I gasp as I think about it over. Yes...that could be it! I get up and race to tell Erza my theory. I spot her as I call out her name. She turns and waits for me to be standing next to her.

"What is it Lucy? Did you figure something out about Levy or her undercover mission," Erza ask me.

"I have a theory about who One Shot Mary is," I tell Erza.

"Who?"

"I think she is Levy-Chan. Do you remember the name I gave Levy to use?"

"Rose-Mary...why did you ask me," Erza ask me confused.

"One Shot Mary and Levy's undercover name have something in common. They both have Mary in it. And do you remember the gang member we saved from being killed from One Shot Mary. We ask him to describe her. He said 'she was a blue hair, hazel eye girl. Around 5 foot 1 inch. Small for her age.' Doesn't that describe Levy-Chan? If I'm correct, then Levy is part of the council in Killing Mockingbirds for 4 years. That's probably they reason why she suddenly went dark. Someone almost figured her out, so to stay alive she had to stop contacting us," I finish telling Erza.

"It makes perfect sense. We must tell Makarov as soon as possible! Come Lucy! You must tell him what you figured out," Erza says as we head towards Master's office.

We past by the main office area. Natsu and Gray are cooperating to find Levy. Jet and Droy are arguing about who will ask her out when she gets back. Erza and I continue to walk towards Gramps office. When we get to his office, I know on the door.

"Come in," he calls as we come in and close the door. "Did you discover something important to the case Ms. Scarlett and Ms. Heartfelia," Makarov as us as he looks at us.

"I believe so," I say as I tell him my theory about Levy-Chan's undercover mission.

"Very interesting proposal," Gramps tells me.

"Thanks. I know we all want this to be over and for Levy to be back. So we got to keep working hard!"

"That is correct Lucy. Now get back to work!"

We nod our head as we leave his office and close his door. I head to my office to continue my search through the files we have. I continue to work and search for answers. I sigh as I look around my office as I hear someone knock on my door. I turn my head to see Natsu standing there.

"You can some in," I tell my boyfriend as he walks in.

"You found anything out about the case," he ask.

"Yeah. I will tell you when we get home," I tell him as he sits next to me.

"Alright," Natsu says as we share a quick passionate kiss.

We have been dating for 1 year and 6 months. Yes, it took us 3 years and 6 months to tell each other our feelings for one another. Hopefully Levy-Chan is fine and living well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Levy's POV**

I open my eyes as the sun stream into mine and Gajeel's bedroom. I dyed my hair last night and it came out great!(Picture above) I look up to see Gajeel's peaceful sleeping face. I smile up at him as I wiggle free from his grasp. I hear Pantherlily meow as I go into our kitchen and grabs him a Kiwi. He purrs happily as he eats his breakfast. I hum as I start to make breakfast for Gajeel and myself. I hear Gaje's footsteps as he walks over to me.

"Morning," he grumbles as we kiss.

"Morning to hog too sleepy head," I tell him as I giggle.

Gajeel smiles as he kiss my nose. I hug him as he continues to make our breakfast. We finish cooking our bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes as we sit down and eat. There was a nice comfortable silence around us. After we finished, I wash the dishes while Gajeel dry and put them away. I went and got into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I. One out as Gajeel goes to get dress. I put my comeback boots on as he comes out wearing a white undershirt, a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Ya ready ta go," Gaje ask me.

"Yup," I say as we head out to Gajeel's truck.

I say goodbye to Lily as I close the door as we head down to get to the headquarters. I get into the passenger side of the truck. I close the door as I smile at Gajeel. He smiles back as we start our journey to the headquarters. I watch the world go by. We stop at a stoplight as people start to cross the street. I gasp as I recognize a pink hair boy holding a blonde hair girl's hand.

"What is it Shrimp," Gajeel ask me as he notice that I am watching the couple cross the street.

"That's Lu-Chan and Natsu. They are two of my friends and we all work at the police station," I tell him.

"Hold on. Natsu, like Nastu Dragneel," Gaje says as he looks at me.

"Yeah...how do you know him?"

"I promise to tell ya later Shrimp. Right now we hafta worry about Mash and Killing Mockingbirds," Gajeel reminds me.

"Alright. But you better take me out for dinner tonight," I tell him as he chuckles.

"Deal Shrimp. Let's get going," Gajeel says as the light turns green and we head off again.

(TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO DINNER)

I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a strapless purple dress with a fake flower in my blue and purple hair. Today have been a busy day. I have seen my best friend and it seams like she and Natsu are dating. Everything at Headquarters was the usual. I leave my bedroom and enter the living room to see Gajeel. I stare at him because of how handsome he is. His black hair is tied in a low pony tail.

"Ya like it," Gajeel ask me.

"Of course. You look handsome," I tell him as a light blush covers his face.

"Thanks. Ya look gorgeous," Gajeel says and it's my turn to blush.

"Thank you. Ready to go?"

"Yup. Let go Shrimp," Gajeel says as we head off his truck.

We both climb into his truck as we head to the restaurant. We get to the front desk.

"Ah...you must be Gajeel and Levy Redfox. Please follow me," the person at the front desk says as he leads us to our seats.

We sit down and thank hin as he leave. We chat when suddenly we hear a voice.

"Oí Metal Head," someone says as we turns our head to see Natsu and Lucy there. "It's been a while!"

Oh no...my night just got crazier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Levy's POV**

"What ya doing here Salamander," Gajeel ask Natsu.

"I'm taking Live out for dinner! It seems like you had the same idea. Want to do a Double Date?"

"Alright," Gajeel says as the waiters being another table so all 4 of us can sit together.

Gajeel sits next to me, while Natsu sits across from Gaje and Lu-Chan sat across from me.

"Oh yeah! This is Lucy," Natsu says as Gajeel and Lucy shakes hands. "And who is your girlfriend?"

"Hi! My name is Levy, I say as I shake their hand.

"Levy right? Is your last name McGarden," Lucy ask me.

"Um...why are you asking," I ask her.

She looks at me closely. I feel a bit nervous as she keeps looking at me as she smiles.

"You know you can't pretend to be someone you're not with me around Levy," Lucy says as I sigh in defeat.

"You're right Lu-Chan. I have known you for so long you can pick me out of a crowd of 100 people," I tell her as she smiles.

"That's right! Now...how do you know Natsu's friend? And how have you been," Lucy ask me.

"Let's sit down and talk. But you have to promise us that what we say will not be told to anyone," I tell them.

"Can we at least tell Gramps? It will take some worry off his shoulders," Lucy ask us.

"I think that will be fine. Let's order and explain what have been happening," I say as everyone nods in agreement.

(TIME SKIP TK WHEN THEY HAVE DESSERT)

"We better get going Shrimp. Don't want Mash to see us here with 'em," Gajeel says.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Lu-Chan! Stay safe," I say as Gajeel and I leave.

Lucy nods her head as we leave the restaurant and go for a walk in the park. We hold hands as we take a nice stroll through the park. We stop under the magnolia tree in the center of the park. There are not a lot of people here.

"It's a beautiful night," I say.

"Just like ya Shrimp," Gajeel tells me as I blush lightly.

We look at each other and smile as we close the space between us as we kiss. It was a sweet passionate kiss that last for seconds, but seams to last for eternally. We pull apart and smile.

"Ya know yer the best thing that happened ta me," Gajeel tells me. "And I would love to keep it like that. So..."

I gasp as Gajeel gets down on one knee.

"Will ya, Levy McGarden, make me a happy man and marry me?"

He opens a black box to see a beautiful ring with a sapphire in the center with two rubies on each side. I cove my mouth with my hands as tears prick my eyes. Gajeel gets a bit worry until I hug him.

"Yes! I will marry you," I tell him.

"GeeHee good," he says.

He slips the ring onto my finger. We smile at each other as we kiss. I can see us growing old together with beautiful children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up as I feel Natsu's breath on the back of my neck. He holds me close to him as I sigh in content.

"Luce," Natsu says as I turn so u can see him.

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Do you think Gajeel and Levy will be fine? They are Undercover in **Killing Mockingbirds** and it's the most dangerous gang in Magnolia," Natsu ask me.

"Of course they will be Natsu. They have each other so they will be perfectly fine as long as they have each other."

"Right. Let's get ready to go to work. We need to tell Gramps that Levy is alright."

I nod my head as I get up and get ready to go to work.

Levy's POV

I open my eyes to see Gajeel sleeping peacefully. I sneak out of his hands and put one of his shirts on. I leave our room and get breakfast ready for us. Pantherlily paddles as I give him a Kiwi to eat. He purrs as he eats the Kiwi. I smile as I feel Gajeel wrap his arms around me. I lean into his touch as he kiss my forehead.

"Morning Beautiful," Gajeel tells me as I smile up at my fiancée.

"Morning Gajeel!"

"Whatcha doing," he ask me.

"Making breakfast and giving Lily a Kiwi," I tell him.

He nod his head and let's me go as he go get dress. I hum as I keep cooking us some food. I hear the door open and I turn to see Gajeel. He is wearing jeans and a shirt that says, 'I flexed and the sleeves fell off'. I watch him as he walks over.

"Ya like what ya see," he says as he flex his arms.

"Defiantly," I tell him as I smile. "Now you finish making breakfast and I will get change."

He nod his head as I close the fire to our room to get dress. I put black leggings on. I slip black flats on and search for my favorite shirt. I find it and put it on. It says, "I'm not short I'm compact'. I put a black beanie with a pink flower on the right side. I admire my engagement ring and smile. I open the door and walk out to see breakfast is ready.

"Smells great Gajeel," I tell him as he smiles at me as I grab a plate to get some food.

"GeeHee. Thanks Shrimp. Let's eat and then spend the day away from the headquarters. Mash says that it's fine and he congratulates us for getting engaged," Gajeel tells me.

"That's good. I need a break from **Killing Mockingbirds** anyway," I tell him as we eat.

"Me too. Let's also pray that yer undercover mission will end soon."

"Me too. It's getting more stress the longer I'm pretending to be someone I'm not," I tell him.

"I know it stinks."

We talk as we eat. After we are done we grab our things and head out. We decide to just walk around town today. Hopefully everything will go well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mira's POV**

I wave goodbye to my husband as he leaves. He works at Fairy Tail Police Department. He is the chief's grandson. I sigh as the baby kick. I am 3 months pregnant. We have been married for 3 years. We have a 2 year old son. Makarov usually watch him at the office. I look ahead and smile as the young couple walk over.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"I'll have a black coffee and Shrimp will have some herbal tea," the man says.

"Coming right up!"

I go to the back to get their order as I head some of their conversation.

"Why did you have to use my nickname," she ask him.

"I thought ya said ya know Mira, so I didn't rise yer name," he tells her.

"I know. But you could have let me order what I wanted."

"Relax Levy. Anyway, what do ya wanna do?"

"We could go to the carnival. I haven't been there since I want with Lu-Chan before I started this," she says.

I walk out and smile as I hand them their drinks.

"Here you go! So you are planning to go to the carnival?"

They freeze and look at me. It's a good thing no one is here and that I don't like security cameras.

"Did you here everything Mira?"

"Of course Levy! And it's nice to see that you found someone to love. Is he Undercover in **Killing Mockingbirds** too?"

"Yeah. Though he's not doing it for a government organization like me."

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too," he says as we shake hands.

"Oh yeah! This is Gajeel Redfox. Though everyone in **Killing Mockingbirds** knows him as Ralph," Levy tells me.

"Ok. I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Mira. Though you can only tell Lu-Chan and Natsu since we ran into them last night during dinner."

"Cool. When you return you have to meet my son."

"Hold on...you married Laxus?!"

"For three years. Our son is 2 and I'm 3 months pregnant," I tell her as she smiles and walks around the counter and gives me a hug as I hug her back.

"That's great news Mira! Hopefully I will be back before your child is born," Levy says as we pull apart.

I smile and look around. It's a good thing no one has come in since Gajeel and Levy came. Suddenly we hear glass headlong and 20 men crash into my store.

"Well well. Look what we have here. Two people from **Killing Mockingbirds** and 20 people from **Solar Eclipse** ," the leader says.

"What do you want," Levy ask.

"Why it's simple. We are going to send a message to your boss and what better way than Killing two on his right-hand people."

I got a bad feeling about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Levy's POV**

I grab Gajeel and Mira and duck behind the counter as they start to shoot at us. I grab my two pistols that I hide under my shirt in te back. I look over to see Gajeel hold his. I peak over the counter and duck down before my head could be shot at. I look over at Mira to see her shaking and talking on the phone. Gajeel and I start to shoot at them. I get one in the head, one in the neck and another one from ricocheting off the metal table.

"Get Mira out of here! I'll get the rest," Gajeel tells me.

"Alright! Be safe," I tell him as we kiss quickly.

I grab Mira's hand and we flee through the back door. We start to run down the alley. We stop as we hear footsteps walking towards us from in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Look at what our trap orang," a man say as he steps into the light.

I stand in front of Mira. He smirks at me. He points his black steel sword at us.

"Now that I have you here...where is the Dragon Heart Stone? And...where are you hiding your boss," he ask me.

I looked at him shocked.

"So you attack the Café, shot at us, made Mira terrified,just for the answer of two questions?!"

"Yup. Now are you going to answer the questions?"

"No," I say.

I see him move out of the corner of my eye. I feel a slight pain as I raise my hand to see right cheek. I bring my hand into my vision to see blood on it. I look over at him as he smirks.

"Now are you going to answer me?"

Before I could open my mouth he charge at Mira.

"Better get rid of this bug before you answer."

Mira eyes widen as I hold back a scream. Tears prick my eyes as I feel the blade leave my right shoulder. A gun shout rings through the air as I see Gajeel jog up to use.

"Ya alright Levy," he ask me as he squats next to us.

"Y-yeah. How bad is the cut?"

Gajeel turn me so he can see the cut. I hear him sigh in relief.

"It's not bad. It's from yer elbow to shoulder. Some stitches and ya should be fine," Gajeel explains.

"That's good. We should get out of here before someone recognize us," I say as we hear police Sirius in the distance. "Will you be alright Mira?"

"Yeah. You two get out of here. I'm going back to my store," Mira says as she stands up and walks back to her store.

Gajeel grabs the black steel katana and its holder. He search and finds the was if money that he has. We stand up and run front eh dead body and crime scene. Soon enough we reach the end of the alley. We slow down and Gajeel makes sure everything was clear. We leave the alley and start to walk.

"What are we gonna do about yer cut," Gajeel ask me.

"Well...we could visit a friend of mine...though I would need to wear a cloak," I tell him.

"Alright. Do ya think we would need my truck?"

"Better be safe than sorry," I tell him as we head to our apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Makarov's POV**

I sigh as I look around Mira's destroyed Café as I look over to see Laxus comforting her. We have 20 bodies of men from **Solar Eclipse**. It will take a lot of money to restore the Café. Laxus walks over to me as Mira talks to Lucy.

"Well?"

"There is nothing much to it. **Solar Eclipse** attacked Mira's Café when two people from Killing Mockingbirds was getting breakfast. The couple protected her. She and the girl escape to the back. They want the Dragon Heart Stone and where their boss is. She said no and he cut her cheek. He was going to kill Mira but she got cut instead, from her elbow to her shoulder. Her friend killed him and they told her to wait for us in her Café. When we went out to check on the body, his black steel katana and his money is missing. They must have grabbed that before they left.

I nod my head as Laxus finish telling me what happened.

"Does she recognize them?"

Laxus look around, then drop his voice to a whisper.

"The girl is Levy gramps. And the boy is Gajeel Redfox. He have been missing since he ran away from the orphanage 13 years ago," he tells me.

"Alright...let's bring Mira to the police station."

Laxus nods his head as we start to pack up and head to the police starting. Hopefully they are safe.

Gajeel's POV

I park my truck in Fairy Tail Police Department parking lot. I get out as Shrimp walks over to me. We went home and got ready to come here. We wrapped her cut up to try and stop the bleeding and infection.

"Ya ready to go inside," i ask Levy.

"Yup. Let's find her before the others get back from Mira's Café," Levy tells me as we walk in.

Everyone is running around like a chicken without a head. We are able to sneak pass everyone and head to her office. Levy unlock the door and we sneak into it. I close and lock the door and now we hafta wait. We hide in the shadows as we hear voices get closer.

"See you later Wendy," a male says.

"Bye Romeo," a girl says as the door clicks unlock.

A girl with blue hair walks in and close the door as she turns the lights in. She gasp and drops her bag once she sees us. Levy's cloak is on the ground as she smiles at her.

"Hey Wendy! How are you," Levy ask her.

Tears prick Wendy's eyes as she goes and gives Levy a hug. Lev hugs her back.

"I'm so happy that you are safe," Wendy says as they pull apart. "I saw what happened at Mira's Café. Are you alright?"

"I'm good. How did you know I was there when it happened," Levy ask her.

"Mira told me that you might come to me to get your stitches," Wendy says.

"Oh ok. Oh yeah! This is Gajeel," Levy says as I not my head.

"Gajeel," Wendy repeats as she looks at me. "So your saying that this man is Gajeel Redfox?"

"It's been a while Wen," I say and smile.

"It's been 10 years Gajeel. 10 years since you visit Natsu and I at the orphanage," Wendy says.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell ya why I didn't visit after ya patch Lev up," I tell her.

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Levy's POV**

I sit on Gajeel's lap after Wendy stitch me up. He is telling her what happened since they last talked. I lean against his chest in content. After Gajeel finish, Wendy seams to be thinking.

"Does anyone else knows about the two of you," she ask us.

"Natsu and Lucy found out first. I think they told Gramps. Mira knows, so Laxus might too. And then you," I tell her.

"Alright. If it's alright with the both of you, I want Gramps Natsu and Levi to come in and see you guys before you leave," Wendy says.

"Sure. Just make sure it's just the three of 'em," Gajeel tells Wendy.

She nods her head as she calls Gramps. We wait and we hear a knock on the door. Wendy goes to answer the door. She opens it a bit and then lets them in. I look over to see Gramps, Lucy and Natsu standing there as Wendy close the door.

"Hey everyone. It's been a while Gramps," I say.

"Yes it has been some time," Gramps says. "How is everything going?"

"Smoothly. Do you want to know what Gajeel and I figured out?"

"Go ahead Levy."

"Ok, so the 'Boss' is actually dead. Mash is the mastermind behind everything."

"What?! How?! And why Mash," Master as us as they all sit down to hear us out.

"We don't know when, but Mash killed the Boss and took over **Killing** _Mockinbirds_ ," I say

"Mash is also 25 years old. The longest someone have been on the council is 12 years. So he was around 13 when he took the Boss down," Gajeel explains.

"Yup. The reason why the council changed was because Mash said that someone tried to kill the 'Boss', so everyone on the council was killed and they picked new council members," I tell GRamps.

"So he did that to cover his tracts," Makarov says.

"Basically," Gajeel says.

Gramps thinks about the new information about **Killing Mockingbirds**.

"Alright, so what are we going to do now," Natsu ask.

"Well...we should shut down **Killing** **Mockinbirds** ," Wendy says.

"But the question is how," Lucy says.

We all think about what we should do. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

"Hey Gramps, are you in there," a voice says and I realize that it's Jet.

"Yes. What do you want Jet," Makarov ask Jet. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"Ok. Can I ask you the question quickly," Jet ask.

"Fine...what is it?"

"When will Levy be able to come home to us? When will she finish her undercover mission?"

Gramps sigh as he thinks. Silence falls upon us.

"As soon as we can get her out of there safely and shut **Killing** **Mockingbirds** down," Gramps tells him.

"Ok. I'll get back to work so that we can get her home soon," Jet says as we hear him walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gajeel's POV**

After Jet left, I look around the room. Everyone seems tired about something.

"I think we should leave now. It was nice seeing all of you guys," Lev says as she stands up.

"Alright. You two leave through the back. I'll keep everyone else busy," Gramps says as he leaves the room.

Levy hugs her friends goodbye. Natsu and Lucy leave and head out to where everyone else will be. We wave goodbye to Wendy as Levy shows me the way out through the back towards my truck. I hold onto Lev's hand as we walk. I look around to make sure no one is following us. Soon we reach the door. I open it for Levy and close the door behind me as we head towards my truck.

"Freeze," we hear someone say as a man with orange hair says. "Put your hands in the air."

"Jet," I hear Lev say.

I grab Lev's hand and run to my truck. Jet starts to shoot at us. I get Levy into the car. I start it and drive out and away from the police station. I hear Jet yell at us. But I pay no attention.

"Ya alright Shrimp," I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm alright. Let's head home and watch a movie. What do ya wanna watch," I ask her.

"Hmm...how about we play Call of Duty Morden Warfare? I want to survive infection," Levy tells me.

"Alright. Let's go."

 **Gramp's POV**

I wait for everyone to get in here. Jet was the last one here.

"Alright, so why did you call us here," Laki ask me.

"Listen up brats," I say as everyone stops talking and looks at me. "I was able to get ahold of Levy. She is alright and safe for now."

Everyone sighs in relief to know that Levy is ok.

"Now we need to figure out how to bring her back. Any ideas," I ask everyone.

"Oh! We can go in and arrest everyone, then set Levy go," Jet says.

"Anything else," I ask everyone.

We think for some time and you can hear a pin drop, if it did. The only sound we could hear was the ticking of the clock.

"Well...we could attack **Killing Mockingbirds** when Levy is not there and make it look like we did it on our own," Lucy says.

Some people mutter something.

"By the looks of it, Jet and Lucy's ideas are about the same. The only difference is if we attack with Levy there or not," I tell everyone.

"She shouldn't be there, so she doesn't get hurt in the crossfire," Mira says as she looks at me.

Everyone starts to agree with Mira.

"ALright. Looks like we have out plan. Now when do we put it into action," Natsu ask.

"Don't know yet. We will continue this later. You are dismissed," I say.

The meeting ends and everyone goes back to their work.


End file.
